goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso Misbehaves at Best Buy and gets Grounded
Transcript Bendy: Hey Ratso, Where's your Apple Ipod Nano 8? Ratso Catso: Um, I don't have one! Bendy: Hey, Everybody! Ratso Catso doesn't have an Apple Ipod Nano 8! What a Spoiled brat kid! (EVERYBODY LAUGHING AT RATSO CATSO) Ratso Catso (Maliyah Evans voice): YOU STOP LAUGHING AT ME! JUST BECAUSE I DO NOT HAVE AN APPLE IPOD NANO 8, IT DOESN'T MEAN IF YOU LAUGH AT ME! I WILL GET THE APPLE IPOD NANO 8 NO MATTER WHAT! YOU JUST WAIT! (At home) Julie: Why hello Ratso Catso, Why did you look so angry? Ratso Catso (Maliyah Evans voice): EVERYBODY MADE FUN OF ME BECAUSE I DO NOT HAVE AN APPLE IPOD NANO 8! I WANT TO GO TO BEST BUY TO GET AN APPLE IPOD NANO 8! PLEASE TAKE ME TO BEST BUY OR I WILL THROW THE BIGGEST TANTRUMS! Julie: Ratso, no fowl languages! But okay, We can go to Best Buy and get an Apple Ipod Nano 8! Ratso Catso: YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FEEL BETTER ALREADY! Julie: Good, and it's just you and me, and now let's get in the car! (At Best Buy) Julie: Okay, Ratso, What do you want? Ratso Catso: I want the Apple Ipod Nano 8! Can we buy it? Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please?! Julie: I'm sorry, Ratso Catso, but the Apple Ipod Nano 8 cost 3 thousands and 80 dollars. I only have a 2 hundred and 78 dollars. Ratso Catso: What?! You have got to be kidding me! If I don't get the Apple Ipod Nano 8, then Everybody is going to make fun of me! Julie: Oh, look Ratso, there's A T-Mobile I-phone 6 200 and 23 dollars. Why don't we get that? Ratso Catso: NO! I don't want a T-Mobile I-phone 6, we are here for the Apple Ipod Nano 8! Julie: Ratso, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either can a T-Mobile I-phone 6, or you can get no anything that you like! Ratso Catso (Maliyah Evans voice again): NO! I DON'T WANT TO GET THAT T-MOBILE I-PHONE 6, I STILL WANT THAT APPLE IPOD NANO 8, AND THAT'S FINAL! Julie: Ratso Catso, stop yelling like that, and look, everybody is looking at us! Fievel Mousekewitz: Oh no, That little kid will throw a tantrum like an Idiot! Timmy Brisby: Yes, I agree with you, Fievel! That little kid is throwing a tantrum! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, What is wrong with that kid! Professor Utonium: I got to go Mrs. Keane, there's something that I have to take care of! Star Butterfly: I wonder what the heck Ratso Catso will do? Pony Head: What will the kid do, Star? Marco Diaz: Oh my gosh, what will that kid do? Ratso Catso (Maliyah Evans voice): HERE! HERE'S THE PHONE! COME ON, MOM! CALL THE COPS SO THEY WILL ARREST ME! CALL THE COPS, CALL THE COPS, CALL THE COPS, CALL THE COPS, CALL THE COPS! OH, SO YOU DON'T WANT TO CALL THEM! WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT?! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO MAKE AN EARTHQUAKE! Pony Head: I better get out of here before I die! Ratso Catso (Maliyah Evans voice): RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Julie (Scary Voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!!! RATSO CATSO, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY BEST BUY! THAT'S IT! WE ARE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW! AND YOU ARE GETTING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Ratso Catso (Maliyah Evans voice): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY, PLEASE I SWEAR! I'LL BE GOOD! AND I WILL BEHAVE! (At Car) Ratso Catso (Maliyah Evans voice): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Julie: Shut up, Ratso Catso, This is all your own fault! and stop crying like a big baby! Ratso Catso: But Mom, All I wanted was the Apple Ipod Nano 8! Julie: Oh Yes, But it was so expensive, So I told you if we can buy the T-Mobile I-phone 6, But NO! You didn't listen to me! So we have to go home fast before we get ended up on the news! Ratso Catso: Mom, Can we please go back to Best Buy and get the T-Mobile I-phone 6 instead?! Julie: No, we cannot! There was fires and policemans at Best Buy! Ratso Catso: But Mom, I am Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really Really Sorry! Julie: Your apologizes isn't good enough, Ratso Catso, you're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for life! When we get home, you will go upstairs to your room. (Breaking News on CNN) Horace N. Buggy: Julie: Yes, Ratso Catso is grounded for life for making an earthquake! Ratso Catso: Well, I told my Mom that I was really sorry about it! Julie: Shut up, Ratso Catso! Horace N. Buggy: As you can see, Ratso Catso was crying because he didn't get anything at Best Buy. Julie. Horace, Ratso Catso will be grounded for life! He will never go to Best Buy, He will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, He will not eat at any other fast food places that he likes, He will not play any video games, He will not get any presents for Christmas, his birthdays, and easter, He will be forced to watch shows and movies not made by Pixar, Viacom, Marvel, Warner Bros, DreamWorks, Hasbro, Nelvana, FremantleMedia, Blue Sky, Sony Pictures Animation, FUNimation, Ubisoft, and others, Category:All Ratso Catso Deserves